cswizardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Irinea
Irinea is the central continent of the world where realms of Evermore takes place. It is currently made up of five nations: The Evermore Empire, The Dwarven Alliance, The Snowlands, Kuasta, and the Federation of Elvish Tribes. I History of Irinea Irinea was created by The Pantheon, and was the first continent to emerge once the Material Plane began it's existence. For seven hundred years, it was inhabited solely by animals and wild magic, only in the year 1 BF did Torag create the first dwarves from the stones of the mountains. Gozreh, seeking balance, populated the forest of Evermore with the First Elves, or Yeri Fullaar. By four hundred BF, Dwarven civilization had scattered throughout the mountains, elves reigned in Evermore, and soon enough Gnolls, Goblinoids, Orcs, Centaurs, and Halflings inhabited the continent. Five hundred sixty BF, Gnomes fell out of the Sylvan Event, a portal to another realm and they joined the Halflings populating the island of Giant's Leap. Finally, in the same year, Humans arrived via ships from the eastern continent Fujiyama and settled Coppershore. Only ten years later, Skaldor Adamsson was crowned King of Men. The Sylvan War and the ForestFall Two years after Skaldor was crowned, he began an infamous reign of terror that would become known as the ForestFall. Human armies began to slaughter Centaurs, Faeries, Galathain, and Unicorns by the thousands. The elven queen Kirilia knew what was going on, but refused to take action until the Slaughter of Ravenwood, where human soldiers killed four hundred centaurs in two hours, leaving only fifty members of the race alive. This led to the Sylvan War, a short but violent conflict that led to the near destruction of the elven race, with only five hundred males remaining for ten thousand elven females. After seeing human brutality at the Siege of Oakwood, Kirilia surrendered, granting all Elf lands to the humans, and disbanding her military. The elves then were forced to move south into the Jungles, and Skaldor now ruled every inch of the forest kingdom Evermore. This is the year marked as 1 EK, or year 1 of the EverKing. 1 EK to Present After Skaldor took the Everthrone, he ruled until his death at age 107, in the year 95 EK. Following the power struggle after his death, three independent states formed: The Snowlands, populated by Half-Elves born after the Forestfall, Lancaster, the dwarven borderlands won by Bridgette the Slayer, and Kuasta, a city-state founded by Skaldor's son Gunjar the White. A fourth state, the Gnollish Confederacy, famously lasted only two days before Evermore's First Legion retook it and forced the gnolls to accept the Terms of Vigilance. In recent times, Lancaster was absorbed back into Evermore through marriage, and the island of Giant's Leap was conquered by goblinoid troops who subsequently agreed to be subjugated under King Richard of Evermore. During this time, Orcs have also formed a puppet state to the north east, and the Empire has expanded to touch both coasts. List of Conflicts The Sylvan War The Kobold invasion The Undertaking The War of halfbreed dissention The Skirmish for the Snowlands The Orcish Incident The battle of Vigilance The Siege of Giant's Leap The War of Five Tribes =List of races and their territories= Dwarves inhabit the Three Mountains of Torag Elves exist as five tribes and as a whole inhabit the southern jungles Humans rule over Evermore and the city state Kuasta Halflings, until recently, inhabited Giant's Leap, and now exist as a nation without borders, led by the King in Rags, who has settled Kuasta. Gnomes, until recently, inhabited Giant's Leap and now wander as nomads Orcs exist as two tribes: The Boneyard Tribe to the southwest, inhabiting non-gnollish desert territory, and the Green to the Northeast, inhabiting the fertile lands touching the dwarven border Half-Elves, as far as territory is concerned, rule the Snowlands Half-Orcs are second class citizens of Evermore and have no formal nation of their own Kobolds exist as a large tribe near Orcish territory in the Northeast, and often have gotten into border disputes with the Dwarven Alliance Goblins and other goblinoids inhabit Giant's Leap Hobgoblins Bugbears Gnolls, or the Gnollish Confederacy, live in the arid desert of Southwestern Evermore. Centaurs are presumed extinct, but in actuality have a small number of tribes hidden in Elvish borders Drow and the other dark races live in the subterranean tunnels and caverns,and have been forgotten to history Dueregar Svilnerflim